Arthur's truth
by lindiloo02
Summary: This is part 3 to my Merlin is Charmed series. Merthur. Arthur Pendragon wasn't nervous! He didn't get nervous. So what if he was getting THREE! New charges So what if they were The Charmed ones. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Part 3 of Merlin is Charmed well technically 2.1

First a big thank you for all my amazing reviews and followers. I hope this part lives up to your expectations.

An extra thank you to Triquetra123 and Veneya for your recent reviews, you motivated me to do this sooner rather than later.

I had to re-read the first two before doing this part, to refresh my memory. I hadn't realised I had made so many mistakes. But if I can see mistakes and improvement where I couldn't before, that means I am improving, right?

Chapter two will be up in a few days, a week at the most.

There is no beta for this, so sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, I do not own Merlin or Charmed, this is purely for fun and no profit is made.

Sorry but it looks like fanfiction has taken out all my page breaks despite putting them in twice, hopefully the third time is the charm, if not sorry, I will eventually get the hang of it.

Arthur Pendragon wasn't nervous!

He didn't get nervous.

Ever!

So what if he was getting THREE! New charges today.

So what if they were a special case.

So what if they were The Charmed ones.

He didn't get nervous.

Ever!

Well maybe just a little tiny barely noticeable bit. Hardly worth mentioning really, not that he would ever mention it to anyone, dead or alive.

Arthur had been a white-Lighter for nearly seventy-five years now. And at any one time he usually had around five charges to take care off. Many of them were short term with the odd one or two lasting a few months.

The Elders had promised him a little help when it came to his other charges but they were still his responsibility. Not that he would ever ditch them, no way! They needed his help for a reason and after seventy-five years he was very good at his job. Plus he really cared about his charges, but that was what it meant to be a white-Lighter. His very soul was about caring and love which is why he was given the chance to become a white-Lighter after he died.

There was one charge that he was very worried about. Sefa. She was a new witch and had only just come into her powers, but her family was very anti-magic and had actually descended from witch hunters back in during the witch trials. She was terrified of discovery and to make matters worse she had an active power. Powers are usually linked to emotions, so the more scared got the more risk was involved.

He had tried to get her to break away a little and distance herself a bit, but she was still struggling. He had managed to introduce her to a couple of other witches, who would hopefully boost her confidence and help her gain some control over her power.

But he was still very worried about her and couldn't drop his guard in case she needed him. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation, and after seventy-five years he had learned to trust his instincts.

The three new charges the Elders had just given him were long term, very long term, we are talking years so it was important that they got on. His three new charges were to be his top priority because they were the Charmed Ones, which was what made them a special case.

There had been prophesies about the Charmed Ones that dated back hundreds of years. They were destined to be the world's most powerful magic users for good. But it was still early days for them yet and could easily be swayed to the other side.

They even had a Merlin amongst them who would be extremely powerful just on his own. Merlin wasn't just any wizard, he was a warlock. Warlock were significantly more powerful that the average wizard. The things they were destined to do together baffled even his mind.

However they had not long since got their powers and had been clueless until then. This made them vulnerable as they had yet to grow in strength and knowledge. But even as vulnerable as they were at the moment, they had already managed to take out several demons on their own.

The Elders felt that the Charmed Ones needed a guide to keep an eye on them, to keep them on the right path and to help where ever he could.

Arthur was chosen for this job. He was deeply honoured that the Elders thought him good enough to protect the Charmed Ones, though he had to admit, not out loud of course, that the responsibility was a little daunting.

Too make matters more complicated he had to blend in and pretend to be normal. Like he was ever normal. He had to stay under the radar and not expose himself, personally he couldn't see that working for very long.

This assignment was supposed to be long term, he honestly couldn't see how he could keep his cover for that long. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try his damned hardest to keep his cover for as long as possible.

The Charmed Ones had already experienced some magical creatures and beings, surely they would be constantly on the lookout for anything remotely suspicious. One of them, Merlin apparently, had even unknowingly dated a demon when they received their powers. This would surely make Merlin extra suspicious of people.

Okay so maybe he was a bit nervous.

It also meant he was going to have to do a lot of lying and a lot of ears dropping neither of which he comfortable with doing, but as the Elders kept reminding him it was for the greater good.

Honestly if he had a dime for every time he had heard that line!

His way in was easy the Charmed Ones had advertised for a handy man so the Elders jumped on it. Given the age and the size of the house there would be always something that would need fixed enabling him to come and go a lot for a while.

Ok he was over thinking this he thought as he rang the doorbell, he has met famous people before and these guys didn't really know they were famous this is going to be easy he thought putting on his best winning smile as the door opened.

A young woman opened the door and he had to admit she was stunning, she had pale porcelain skin, beautiful green eyes and long black hair that went down to her waist. But sadly she did nothing for him, had she been of the opposite sex then it would have been a different matter.

"Hello, Are you the handy man?" she asked, when he didn't say anything, looking him up and down and making no attempt to hide it. Arthur knew he looked good it had been both a blessing and curse during his lifetimes.

"Hello, yes sorry, my name is Arthur." He held his hand out as he introduced himself.

"Morgana." She informed him, smiling sweetly. "Please come in and I will show you around" she said, not yet letting go of his hand and pulling him into the house. "This is the main sitting room. I should warn you now that this house is very old and has a hell of a lot of problems. We are going to keep you very busy and I'm sure there are problems that I don't even know about yet."

"It's fine" he replied, glancing around the room trying to pin point jobs for himself. "I don't have any other jobs on at the moment, so I have all the time in the world."

Morgana moved to stand in front of him and block his view. She was going to be trouble he could already tell. "Excellent" she smiled.

He moved away so he could take a closer look at the fireplace, he could see that a lot of the brickwork would have to replaced. He made a note to check out the chimney later.

"Tell me Arthur" Morgana asked, demanding his attention. "Just how old are you? I have to admit I was expecting someone a lot older. Are you sure you have the experience you will need to do this job?"

When he looked at her she was frowning and biting her lip, he could see she was already suspicious of him. This was not a good start he had only been here five minutes.

"I am older than I look and I am very good at what I do, besides I'm a quick learner so if anything comes up that I am unfamiliar I am sure that I will be able to handle it." Arthur said charmingly.

"Really?" Morgana asked.

"Yes" Arthur insisted.

"Can you fix wiring?" Morgana challenged.

"Yes"

"Plumbing?"

"Yes"

"Heating?"

"Yes"

"Roof work?"

"Yes" Arthur sighed

"Floorboards?"

"Yes"

Morgana fell silent clearly trying to think of something else "Is there anything else?" he asked cheekily.

"Not that I can think of at the moment but I am sure there is more" Morgana said.

Arthur smiled "If it helps you feel better I can provide you with references, who will tell you my work is exceptional" fake ones provided by the Elders but she wouldn't know that. "I'm sure that I can handle anything this house throws at me, I am very good with my hands." He grinned, attempting to put her at ease.

Morgana relaxed a little and got back into her stride "Oh I bet you are." She said flashing him a grin that was supposed to be seductive, it's a shame it was lost on him. "You must let me know if you need a woman's smaller hand for anything, I will be more than happy to help."

"Will do" he laughed. Arthur felt the needed to change the subject and quickly. "So, is it just you in this house?"

"Oh no, my brother and sister live here too. But we don't need to worry about them they are both workaholics so they won't be around much" She informed him.

"Really?!" He was surprised at that. He expected them to be full time witches….and warlock, after all they had an awful to catch up on. Or at least only working part time, enough to pay the bills, but workaholics it sounded like they were ignoring their craft or at least brushing it aside when it should be their main concern.

"Well Freya is" Morgana said, unaware of Arthur's concern. "Merlin just can't say no, he cares a lot and feels he needs to help in any way he can, but his boss takes full advantage of that so he ends up working a lot of hours running the restaurant and keep him happy." Morgana paused "It's a bit of a worry actually and we have many arguments over it."

Well the overly caring attitude was a good sign at least. "And Freya?" he asked.

"Oh, she is definitely a workaholic. She works at the auction house and is extremely dedicated, she would sleep there if she could, actually has a few times."

Okay he has caring and dedication he can work with that, they just needed more focus. "And you?"

"Oh, don't you worry, you will be seeing plenty of me" Morgana said cheekily "But I will be popping in and out a lot as I do have things to do"

"Right" Arthur said, ignoring her first comment.

"Thinking about it" Morgana added "I had probably better give you the spare key, that way you're not waiting around for one of us to come home."

Okay it didn't seem like suspicion was going to be a problem they were far too trusting. He had only just met her and he already knew that they were hardly home, what they did and was given a key. Something else he would need to work on.

"You're going to give me a key? I could be an axe murder for all you know." He said.

"Oh don't worry" Morgana replied. As she walked over to a cabinet and started searching through the draws "I will be checking out your references." That made him feel a little better but not much. It seemed all his worrying was for nothing but he wasn't going to let down his guard. While it was good that she wasn't suspicious he was a little worried at how easily she seemed to trust people he wondered if the others was the same.

"That's fine, I have nothing to hide" he lied.

"Well, I'm also a very good judge of character" She winked at him as she gave him the key. She rolled her eyes over his body again. "And you seem perfectly fine to me."

"Right, thanks, well, I think I have seen enough of this room, are you going to show me the rest of the house?" He asked hoping to deflect the situation, she would catch on soon enough once he showed no interest. He hoped.

Morgana frowned and narrowed her eyes at him a little, clearly trying to come up with her own conclusions.

"Huh…" Unfortunately she didn't let on what conclusion she had come up with. "Right, well you have already seen the fire place, but it's more or less the same thing throughout the house. Plumbing, heating including the radiators, wiring, the basement floods a lot and there are a lot of rotting floor boards especially in Merlin's room, in fact most of the wood work will probably need something doing to it and you will probably find a lot more besides all that" she rattled off. "It's been a long time since this house has had any proper work done to it."

"Merlin? Your brother?" he asked, pretending he wasn't sure.

"My older brother" she confirmed, "he is in bed at the moment, I wanted to let him sleep in a little as he worked late last night, again, as I said he works a lot. But we get the pleasure of waking him up in a bit, he can be funny in a morning as it takes a while for his brain to catch up, which makes him a bit slow" she laughed. "Come on I will show you the downstairs first. Oh and by the way the attic is usually locked, there are a lot of private family heirlooms, so if you need anything in there please come and ask us first" She then took his hand and proceeded to drag him round the house before he could reply. Arthur assumed that the attic must be their alter room, he would try and check it out later.

Morgana showed him round the kitchen, dining room, basement and hallway before making her way up stairs. She kept conversation to a minimum, letting him get to work and have a good look around. Morgana wasn't kidding when she said there was a lot to do. This should keep him here for quite some time and while he was concerned about being given a key he couldn't deny that it would certainly make his job a whole lot easier.

When they got to a closed door on the first floor landing she flashed him a smirk before banging on it very loudly. He realised that this must be Merlin's room. Morgana didn't wait for a reply she swung the door open and marched right in.

"Don't mind sleeping beauty of there!" Morgana said as an introduction. And he was a beauty, a raven haired beauty, with lots and lots of pale skin and cheek bones that could cut ice, gorgeous deep blue eyes. His hair was currently sticking out in all directions, making him look so good that Arthur instantly wanted to ravish him. Merlin had a rather startled expression on his face at being woken up so abruptly. Crap, he could be in trouble here.

"What!?" A confused Merlin asked. Although Arthur noticed he wasn't too confused or slow to give him the once over like Morgana had. Arthur let his eyes wonder down and graze over Merlin's pale chest that had a smattering of dark hair. Merlin was skinny but not too skinny, and he definitely had some muscles of his own. Arthur's eyes shot back up to Merlin's face when he noticed there was a significant tent in Merlin's blankets, Arthur couldn't help but wonder if that was typical morning wood or if it was because of his presence.

"The floor boards are over there." Morgana said, shaking him out of his daze. Looking up he found Morgana giving him a look that said she saw more than he wanted her too. Right, the room, he was here for a reason, ah the floor boards.

He walked across the room taking out some tools to examine what he needed too, whilst keeping his ears on the conversation across the room. Arthur couldn't resist giving them a bit of a show, he knew he was giving them a perfect view of his arse and he knew it would encourage Morgana, which he didn't really want, but he had to see if it got a reaction from Merlin.

"What!?" Merlin repeated.

"This is Arthur, Merlin." There was a pause. Arthur glanced up to see two sets of eyes burning holes into his arse, he smirked before turning his attention back to the floor. "The handy man? To fix the house! Honestly Merlin do try and keep up." Morgana continued.

"Ah right" Merlin said. "You needed me to get up so you can run your errands" Arthur got up and started to examine the radiator.

"No no Merlin, it's quite alright I got this." Morgana said.

"Nonsense! I said I will get up so I will, and you can go run your errands." Arthur stood up and moved over to the door frame, glancing over to them to see them both follow him with their eyes. Arthur ran his hands up and down the frame caressing the wood with his fingers spread wide, in a slow tease. Well, what he hoped was a tease.

"Don't worry about it Merlin it's nothing that can't wait" Morgana replied.

"No no, I'm awake now so I will get up…..in a few minutes." Merlin insisted.

Arthur turned to see Merlin and Morgana locked in a glaring contest, and felt the need to disrupt the tension between them. As he walked over to them he caught Merlin's eye and found he couldn't look away, it was like he was trapped. "The floor boards have rotted and the radiator has rusted, I am going to need to replace them both but the door frame just needs sanding down."

"Excellent" said Morgana jumping up from the bed before Merlin had a chance to reply. "Let me show you my room, it's just down the hallway." She started to shove Arthur out of the room "Let's leave Merlin to his beauty sleep lord knows he needs It." Arthur quickly glanced at Merlin to see he still had the tent in his blankets and flashed Merlin a smirk before he was shoved out of sight by Morgana.

Morgana's flirting seemed to go up a notch or three once they got into her room. She proceeded to drape herself over her bed giving him a very good view of her ample cleavage. He purposely kept his eyes on her face when she directed him to her floor, which he had a feeling would be fine.

Arthur wasn't quite sure what to do other than to play along, he had brought this on himself with his own behaviour in Merlin's room.

Arthur looked up in time to see Merlin appear at the doorway and had to bite back a smile when he noticed Merlin's shirt was on inside out. Arthur was relieved knowing Morgana couldn't do too much with Merlin in the room, although she had yet to notice him.

"Right." Arthur said, as he got up "From what I have seen so far this is going to take several weeks to fix maybe a little longer as I would like to do it properly, a house like this deserves more than a quick fix and a lick of paint." With a bit of luck he could drag this out to a few months.

"Take all the time you need" Morgana leered. "Both Merlin and Freya work ridiculous hours but I will be here to keep you company." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Right." Arthur replied hesitantly, trying to work out what Morgana was up too, he was certain she had figured him out earlier. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"Well" said Merlin from the doorway making his presence known. "I'm going to get a coffee, would you like one Arthur? While we sort through the paperwork"

"Sure Merlin" he answered with a small smile. "I will just go and get the papers from the van"

"Okay" Merlin said. Arthur quickly made his exit before Morgana could say anything, who he noticed was watching him very closely.

Arthur went to his van to get the paperwork he had already prepared, he quickly added a few notes and jotted down a price. He kept the price really low, he had to make sure they could afford to keep him for as long as possible. Besides being a White-Lighter and all, money was not important therefore he didn't really need it, but he had to keep up the pretence. He just hoped he hadn't made it too low to arouse suspicion.

As he approached the kitchen he could hear Morgana and Merlin talking, he went slowly so he could pick up on what they were saying. "Okay Merlin" He heard Morgana say "We shall see, may the best man or woman win."

Oh no, it sounded like they had a competition over him. On the down side this meant that Morgana had not clued and was going to continue her flirting with him. But on the upside Merlin was interested. Arthur smiled at the thought and decided to interrupt before he could think too much on it, he knew he would do plenty of that later.

"Okay, this is just an estimate for now along with a basic list of what needs doing, I will fill it in in more detail later" he said, giving Merlin the forms. Merlin quickly took the forms from him and started to scan them for something.

"These rates are very reasonable" Merlin said, with raised eyebrows when he found the price. Had he made too low?

"Yes well, I can't very well claim to be the best if nobody can afford me, can I?" He said, moving in closer to Merlin without realising it.

"Oh I'm sure you are very good at what you do Arthur." Morgana said, trying to cut Merlin out of the conversation.

"I am" Arthur answered, not looking up and handing Merlin a pen.

"You seem very sure of yourself" Merlin replied, as he started to fill in the forms. Arthur relaxed a little knowing that the paperwork passed inspection.

"My work speaks for itself" Arthur said smugly.

"I have very high standards you know"

"And I have every confidence I will rise above them, after all they can't be that high seeing how you can't even dress yourself properly" Arthur said, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face.

"Excuse me!" Merlin's head snapped up to look at him.

Arthur grinned at him "Your shirt is on inside out Merlin" he pointed out.

Merlin looked down and his cheeks turned to a pinkish colour that made him look rather stunning. Arthur liked this look on him, he will have to make Merlin blush more. "I knew that." Merlin mumbled.

"Sure you did _Mer_lin" Arthur chuckled. Purposely dragging out his name. He was rewarded when Merlin's blush took on a red tinge, oh yes this was going to be fun. "I would like to start right away if that's okay?"

"You can start whenever you like Arthur" Morgana said, making them both jump. Right, Morgana, can't forget about Morgana.

"Right well I need go get a few supplies, I will be back later." Arthur said and quickly left the room before Morgana could reply.

What the hell am I doing?! Arthur thought as he sat in his van around the corner. It had only taken him a few moments to orb everything in, so that gave him some time to think things through.

He couldn't believe he had flirted so obviously with Merlin. He couldn't date Merlin, he couldn't even think about dating Merlin. Not only was Merlin his charge, but he was also a Warlock and there were rules against that sort of thing. It wasn't allowed. A White-Lighter can't date a Warlock. But he couldn't help himself, it was like he had no control over his actions. There was something about Merlin that drew him in and he was powerless to stop it. He is supposed to watch from the background and not draw attention to himself, instead he bantered with Merlin over _paperwork!_ He was pretty sure he had started it too.

He _knew_ that he should stop this now, he _knew_ that he should go and ask the Elders to reassign him. He _knew_ that there was a good chance that this could end badly especially with so many secrets going around. But he also knew he wouldn't, couldn't. After twenty three years of life and almost seventy five years as a White-Lighter Arthur had never met anyone like Merlin. In all that time no one had ever had such a profound and quick effect on him like that. So he knew that he had to find out what this was. He had learnt a long time ago that things like this happen for a reason and while he couldn't ask Merlin out, he knew that if Merlin asked him he would not say no.

But then there was morgana, he could have sworn she caught him practically drooling over Merlin's naked chest. But all that seemed to do was encourage her. Maybe it would be best if he had a quiet word with her and tell that while he was very flattered, he wasn't interested in girls. He had let enough girls down in the past so he knew how to do delicately. He really didn't want them falling out over him, especially with so much at stake.

With that last thought Arthur started his van and made his way back to the house.

"Hi Merlin!" Arthur greeted. He entered the kitchen to see Merlin fussing over a chicken "I have all the stuff in the van I will unload it all into the garage if that's okay?"

"Sure" Merlin said, flashing him a shy smile.

"I'm going to start on the plumbing first as that is the most urgent there are a lot of rusted pipes that need replacing" he said, as Merlin put the chicken into the oven.

Merlin looked up at Arthur "Yeah that's fine Arthur. Do you want anything to drink? Snack?" Merlin said, smiling more widely showing off his teeth which took Arthur's breath away.

"No I'm fine Merlin" Arthur said, more softly than he intended. Merlin started to grab some vegetables and started to cut them. It all looked a bit complicated to him. But then Arthur was never good with food, dead or alive. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm making a roast for the girl's dinner later, if I put it on a slow roast it will be ready for dinner, if I don't make anything they will just eat junk. Will you be here for dinner? There is plenty to go round if you want any?" Merlin explained.

"You really go all out don't you?" Arthur asked.

"I can't really do quick and simple I always get carried away, I enjoy it too much that's why I became a chef" Merlin said.

Chef? He could have sworn Morgana said something about running a restaurant not cooking. "You're a chef? I was under the impression you worked in management" he asked.

"Well I'm supposed to be a chef, I am currently manager/waiter/accountant/barman/chef or dog's body as Morgana and Freya like to put it." Merlin said, still messing with the veg. "Oh I should warn you Morgana is going to come on pretty strongly, she does with ALL the men"

Does this mean she is going to get worse? Yes he will definitely be having words with her when he got the chance.

"Don't worry about it Merlin I'm used to dealing with women" Arthur answered giving him a smug smirk.

Merlin rolled his eyes at him. "I'm sure you are" Arthurs smirk got bigger.

Arthur couldn't resist another chance to make Merlin blush. "Men too" he added. Merlin's head snapped up to look at Arthur and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Erm…yes….well..…wish I had that problem" Merlin replied with another shy smile and a blush that reached his ears. Arthur couldn't help but grin at the sight and was rewarded with a gorgeous smile from Merlin.

A barely clothed Morgana chose that moment to waltz into the room, which was probably a good thing otherwise they would have ended up smiling at each other all day. "Arthur!" Morgana called. And came directly to his side and started brushing his arm with her hand. "I didn't know you were back".

"I am, I'm going to get started now" he said, pulling away and moving over to the sink. Arthur had to remind himself that he had a job to do and not just flirt. A job that he still intended on doing to the best of his ability, he still had to protect them.

He started to empty the cupboard under the sink so he could get the pipes, listening in on Merlin and Morgana, not that they made that very difficult.

"Nice outfit!" he heard Merlin hiss. "Isn't it a bit cold and early for something like that?"

"Nothing wrong with wanting to look good Merlin, you should try it sometime" Morgana whispered loudly.

"Nothing wrong with leaving something for the imagination either" Merlin retorted a little louder. Arthur managed to bite down on a chuckle but ended up coming out like a snigger. He was sure they heard him but luckily they didn't get the chance to say anything as Merlin's mobile started to ring and they all went quiet. Both Merlin and Morgana lunged for the phone but Merlin got to it first.

"Merlin! It's supposed to be your morning off" Morgana shouted. But Merlin ignored her and answered the phone anyway.

"Hello" Merlin answered, while Arthur and Morgana remained quiet to listen.

"Alvarr…..

"I'm a bit bu…..

"But…..

"Now?...

"But…..

"Yes okay, I will be there as soon as I can" Merlin relented, and pocketed his phone.

"Duty calls" Merlin said as started rushing around the kitchen sorting out the dinner he was cooking.

So this was what Morgana meant when she said Merlin worked a lot and not being able to say no.

"Merlin you need to start standing up for yourself more, he walks all over you and treats you like shit and you let him." Morgana ranted.

"It's only a couple of hours extra Morgana it will be fine." Merlin said. It was not fine. Now that Arthur was listening properly and paying attention, he could hear the exhaustion in Merlin's voice.

"How are you supposed to be a powerful….." Morgana cut herself off seeming to remember that Arthur was there. "A powerful chef?" she filled in "if you can't stand up to your boss? Who really needs telling where to stick it?"

A powerful chef? Wow that was bad. Arthur frowned to himself. He knew what Morgana meant to say but even if he didn't it was clear she intended on saying something else. This was not good they had a lot to learn about being discreet and subtle. Things would be very bad if someone found out and exposed them.

"He's my boss, Morgana! He pays my wages." Merlin argued.

"But you hate it Merlin, you won't say it but I know you do" she said, as Merlin finished cleaning up.

"Morgana it's my job and I have to work, if I want to work I have to keep my boss happy-"

"Not at the expense of your health Merlin. I seem to remember us having the same arguments with Freya a couple of months ago" Morgana said.

"Look" Merlin said, calmly. "I am off tomorrow, we will do something together. Me you and Freya we will have a family night maybe go to the cinema together?"

Even Arthur knew that was unlikely to happen he had already seen and heard enough that told Arthur everything, Merlin was desperately trying to please everyone and make everyone happy. And it wasn't working.

Morgana was silent for a moment. "Fine. But I will hold you to it Merlin an entire day AND night with no work"

"Okay, I can do that." Merlin said as he ran out the door.

"You better Merlin." Morgana yelled after him but he was already gone. "He won't" she sighed to herself before leaving the room forgetting all about Arthur under the sink.

Morgana came back into the kitchen a good hour or so later and wearing more clothing. Arthur had made a lot of progress with the sink he had taken out a lot of pipes, but he really wanted to go and check on his other charges. He could easily say it was worse than he thought and needed more supplies.

But first he thought he would take this opportunity to speak to Morgana while it was just the two of them.

"Hey Morgana" He said.

"Hey" Morgana replied distractedly.

"I'm afraid I will have to go, I have to get more supplies some of these pipes are worse than I thought, and it's going to take the rest of the day to track down everything I need." Arthur explained.

"That's ok, you have the key don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"That's fine then, come and go as you need to Arthur" Morgana said.

"Hey Morgana can I speak to you about something?" he asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice that there was a lot of flirting going on earlier" he started.

"Yes there was." Morgana grinned with a knowing look in her eye.

"Right, well I could be wrong but it felt like you were flirting with me a lot, and while I'm very flattered you need to know that I'm gay and I don't have much interest in girls. Sorry. It's nothing personal"

"Really? Not even a little interest?" But Morgana didn't seem too upset about it.

"No, I'm sorry" Arthur answered quietly.

"Well I kind of already knew, but a girl can hope." Morgana said.

"You knew?" Now he was confused.

"Yes, it was kind of obvious earlier when you were drooling all over Merlin" Morgana said.

"I was not drooling" he defended.

"You were, your eyes nearly popped out of your sockets you were staring that hard." She added.

"I was not! Wait if you knew then why were you flirting with me?"

"To wind Merlin up" Morgana answered like it the simplest thing in the world.

"To wind Merlin up? Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because it's fun to do. Merlin is extremely shy and he needs that extra push, so if he thinks that I have a chance with you it will encourage him to make an effort and do something otherwise he would just make cow eyes at you all day and then he would pine after you for the rest of the time." Morgana explained.

"Right, so you are doing all this flirting to help?" he asked.

"Yes that's right, besides its fun to tease Merlin, did I already mention that?" Morgana laughed.

Arthur chuckled "Yes you did, but I don't want to be the cause of any upset between you and your brother."

Morgana sobered up a little "A while ago it would have done, but in these last few months we have all become a lot closer"

Arthur was quite pleased to hear that with the amount of glaring and arguing he had seen he was beginning to doubt the family bond for a moment which was very important that they have. "Well, as long as you are sure" he said.

"I am, and Merlin really does need that extra push. His last boyfriend"- Morgana paused clearly trying to think of the right words. "Well, let's just say it didn't end well. And it shook Merlin's confidence quite a bit" she finished.

Arthur assumed Morgana was referring to the demon that Merlin had unknowingly dated, but he hadn't realised that Merlin hadn't dated since. Not that he could blame him really, it's not every day your boyfriend turns into a demon and tries to kill you.

"Okay I will try to bear that in mind." Arthur said.

"See that you do" Morgana said seriously. "Although now that he thinks I am a threat he should hopefully make a move soon."

Arthur was glad about that, he was breaking enough rules as it was, he wasn't sure he could break that one himself. But he would happily let Merlin break it for him.

"I hope so" Arthur grinned. "I will have to go for now Morgana but I will see you tomorrow" He said, as he got an internal call from one of his charges, thankfully it wasn't Sefa.

"See you tomorrow Arthur, and I will try not to make you too uncomfortable with my flirting, maybe." Morgana teased.

"At least now I know you don't mean it" he answered as started walking out. "See you later." He called back.

Arthur let himself in the next morning and the first thing he noticed was the smell. He could smell bacon, sausage and eggs all of which made his stomach growl in response. Arthur made his way straight to the kitchen as that seemed to be the main room the three tended to gather in and where the delicious smell was coming from.

He heard voices as he approached and paused just before the doorway to ears drop. He could make out Merlin's voice quite clearly but he didn't recognise the other female voice. He wondered if this was Freya, she was the only one he hadn't met yet.

They weren't talking about magic or demons, but they were talking about him it seemed Merlin wanted to make a good impression for him. Maybe Morgana was right after all. He put on his best smile and decided to make himself known.

"Morning all" Arthur called as he walked in. To find Merlin and a woman sat at the table.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, and leapt up, grabbed a plate and started running around the kitchen heaping all kinds of food on to it. "Do you want any breakfast? We have toast, sausages, eggs and bacon-, Wait how did you get in?" Well at least had someone sense of security.

"Morgana gave me a key yesterday, said you were all in and out a lot so it would be easier if I had a key." Arthur answered.

"Wow that actually makes sense, nice to see Morgana using her brains for once" The woman at the table said. "Hi I'm Freya, and you must the famous Arthur." Offering him a hand.

Arthur took her hand and shook it, grinning "Yes I am."

"Well Merlin, Arthur, I have to go, don't want to be late, have fun" Freya said as she left the room. Arthur looked at Merlin to find him blushing and wondered what he had missed to cause that.

"Coffee?" Merlin asked.

"Thanks Merlin" Arthur said, as he sat down "This all looks fantastic Merlin, I hope you haven't gone to all this trouble just for me?" knowing full well Merlin had. Arthur pulled the plate towards him and started shovelling food into his mouth, the smells had been making his mouth water since he had come into the house. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he sat down to have a decent meal, a home cooked one was even better.

"No I usually do all this on my days off" Merlin replied. Arthur had a feeling Merlin did usually make breakfast, but he didn't think he usually went to this extent.

Arthur quickly swallowed to reply "Well this is great, I could certainly get used to this." He continued to eat pausing every now and then to wash it down with coffee.

"Thank you" Merlin said. Arthur glanced up to see Merlin eyes had lit up and was smiling widely at him. Arthur ducked his head down to hide his blush while Merlin started to get his own food and sat down next to Arthur.

"Thank you Merlin I really needed that, it was really good, you're a good chef" Arthur said, as he leaned back in his chair once their plates were cleared.

"You're welcome" Merlin smiled at him.

"So who taught you how to cook?" Arthur asked, eager to know more about Merlin. The Elders had only given him very basic information, he didn't even know what powers they had. Only that one of them had the gift of sight. He was not concerned the Elders promised that Arthur would not pop up in any of the visions.

"My uncle Gaius did, he taught me everything I know."

"Your uncle? Not your mum?" Arthur asked quietly.

"No our mum died when we were little Uncle Gaius raised us" Merlin replied, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry. It was the same for me. My mum died during childbirth" Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was almost a hundred years ago when Arthur's mother died and while he knew it was rare for people to die in childbirth in this day and age, it did still happen so he didn't think it would cause any suspicion.

"Sorry to hear that Arthur, I'm grateful we got to spend some time with our mum before she died." Merlin replied quietly.

"How old were you?" Arthur asked.

"About six" Merlin replied. "But we had our uncle Gaius he took us in and raised all three of us."

"What about your father? Where was he during all this?" Arthur asked.

"We don't know, he ran off before mum died" said Merlin. "We haven't heard from him since."

"Wow that sucks, it takes a special kind of man to run out on his family" Arthur grimaced thinking he might have said too much. "Sorry"

"No its ok, trust me we have all said much worse about him." Merlin reassured. "But I would really like to know why he left. Morgana struggles with it the most because she's younger she doesn't remember mum or dad"

"Maybe one day you will find out" Arthur said, already wondering if could use his contacts to find out.

"Maybe, I'm in no rush though, we are happy at the moment and he would mess that up" They both fell silent and Arthur's thoughts went to his own father.

Arthur's father was a hard man, not an uncaring one but he was very strict and stern man. The loss of his mother had hit him hard and being around Arthur when Arthur looked so much like his mother was very difficult for his father, so he was absent for many of Arthur's younger years, always away on business. He liked things done his way or not at all. Which resulted in them clashing and arguing on a regular basis when he was older.

"It was nannies who raised me" Arthur said after a while. "My father didn't seem to know what to do with a child and he was so lost in his grief over my mother, so he just let the nannies to deal me, he put his two tuppence worth in every now and then. We didn't really get on we were always at odds with each other." Arthur winced internally hoping that Merlin didn't notice his slip up. His language always reverted to old English when he thought about his living life.

Merlin reached over and squeezed Arthur's hand and smiled at him, making Arthur's heart squeeze at the same time. "Was he there when you really needed him?"

Arthur thought to when he told his father he liked men and refused to marry any of the women his father had lined up for him. The arguments were truly epic but it turned out his father was more afraid for Arthur rather than afraid of him.

Being gay was still illegal in those days and those that were was persecuted and badly beaten and often out casted. Arthur's father was afraid of what his life would become, he didn't like it but eventually accepted it. But then war broke out and Arthur saw that as a chance to escape as well as a way of helping people.

"He was" Arthur smiled, squeezing Merlin's hand in return. "I don't know why I told you all that, I never tell anyone" Arthur said, looking at Merlin "There is something about you Merlin you are very easy to talk too." Arthur hasn't ever told anyone so much about his old life before but talking to Merlin was more than easy, it felt natural.

"I'm taking that as a compliment" Merlin grinned.

"It was meant as one" Arthur said. They were still holding hands and staring at each other, Arthur was so close that he could see flecks of gold in Merlin's blue eyes. It would be so easy to lean forward and kiss those lips that keep smiling at him.

"Morning Merlin!" Greeted Morgana as she walked in and making them both jump apart and derailing any of Arthur's thoughts about kissing Merlin. "I hope there is some breakfast left" Morgana said.

Morgana made a clear show of the fact that she was still in her nighty with a dressing gown that was unfastened. "Oh morning Arthur, I didn't see you there" she lied badly. Arthur glanced at Merlin to see Merlin glaring at Morgana and clenching his jaw. Arthur threw a quick smirk at Morgana knowing Merlin's attention was not on him. Arthur cleared his throat "Morning Morgana, well I best be getting to it" he said, and quickly left the room.

Arthur spent the rest of the day teasing and goading Merlin, especially now he knew he had the same effect on Merlin that Merlin had on him. Every time he felt Merlin's eyes on him he conveniently dropped something so that he had to bend down to pick up or made a show of flexing his muscles even exposing a bit of skin on occasion. He couldn't help the satisfied smile that crept across his face when he heard Merlin's breath hitch.

He knew he shouldn't encourage Merlin, it was against the rules. But he had never felt this kind of pull with anyone ever before. He knew things happened for a reason and he couldn't help but feel that maybe Merlin was his other half. Soul mates existed but it was very rare for them to actually find each other, with so many people around it was easy to understand why. There wasn't any other reason or explanation it was something he felt deep in his bones.

At first he thought Merlin was avoiding him, but given his dating history it was understandable why Merlin would be hesitant. It didn't last long though it seemed that Merlin was as drawn to him as he was to Merlin.

But every time he tried to get close to Merlin and have a conversation with him Morgana would show up, in a different outfit each time. Morgana had said that she was trying to help him but he thought she was going a little overboard and wondered if there was more to what she had said yesterday, as she was now becoming a bit of a hindrance and doing the opposite of helping.

Morgana had disappeared again, and Arthur thought about how to approach Merlin before she came back. Merlin clearly had the same idea and acted first. "Hey Arthur, I thought you might be hungry after all the hard work you have been doing today so I made you a snack" Merlin said, as he appeared at his side with a plate that had a large sandwich on it and a tall glass of milk.

"Thanks _Mer_lin." Arthur didn't even try to stop the smirk forming when he saw Merlin blush and shiver a little as he dragged out his name again. Arthur started gulping down the milk as both Morgana and Freya came in from different directions.

"Freya? What are you doing home early?" Merlin asked, looking as disappointed as Arthur felt at being interrupted. Again!

Freya smiled. "I'm not early Merlin, we are going out tonight remember?"

"I haven't forgotten" Merlin said. Arthur had forgotten, damn he needs to focus more and try and pay attention to the job and not just Merlin. People could get hurt if he didn't pay more attention, and he couldn't stand the thought of letting Merlin down, the very idea made his chest hurt.

"Oh! Arthur?" Morgana said, shaking Arthur out of his depressing thoughts. Morgana came so close to him he could the heat coming from her, completely disregarding his personal space. "You have….." then to Arthur's horror Morgana reached up with her hand, cupped his face and dragged her thumb across his upper lip wiping away some milk that he was sure wasn't there. "Some milk on you" she finished. Morgana lowered her hand but didn't move away.

Arthur looked to Merlin who was clenching his jaw so hard that Arthur feared he might break his teeth.

"Oh" Arthur said, stepping back quickly allowing him to breathe properly. He wiped his mouth just in case.

"Morgana?" said Freya, as she started tugging on Morgana's arm "Can I have a quick word with you in kitchen?" and quickly dragged her away. Arthur sighed in relief.

"Sorry" Merlin said, looking at his feet. "I did warn you she would come on pretty strongly"

"Don't worry about Merlin I'm sure I can let her down easily enough." Arthur said. Although he was pretty sure he had already done that. Now that Freya had picked up on it she may back off a little. He hoped.

"So you're not interested in Morgana then?" Merlin asked, looking up and biting his lip which instantly drew Arthur's attention to Merlin's lips and making Arthur want to replace Merlin's teeth with his own.

"No…erm…..She's not really my type" Arthur mumbled, still captivated with Merlin's mouth.

"Good" Merlin said, smirking at him. Damn, did he just miss something? Arthur's eyes flicked up to meet Merlin's and about to ask why that was good, but before he could an annoyed Morgana came back followed by Freya.

"Come on Merlin, we don't want to be late for the movie" Morgana said, as she continued without stopping through the front door not looking at anyone else and still followed by Freya.

"Right" Merlin replied. "I will see you later Arthur" he said as he turned and grabbed his coat.

"Yeah, bye Merlin" Arthur said, still not sure what he missed.

"Bye Arthur" Merlin said again, before following others out the door.

Arthur knew it would be unreasonable for him to still be there when they got back. So Arthur orbed out and went to check in with Sefa and his other charges.

Arthur arrived the next morning to catch the tail of the morning conversation and to see a box of cereal frozen in mid-air. Arthur quickly took a step back before he was noticed and peered through the crack of the door. He watched as Merlin grabbed the cereal and unfroze it.

So Merlin had the power to freeze, a powerful gift, but they were the Charmed Ones he didn't expect anything less. That also meant that it was either Freya or Morgana that had the gift of sight which left one power unaccounted for. Arthur was admittedly curious about their powers but not overly so, he had met dozens of witches all with different powers and had seen them all before.

Arthur was pleased he had managed to find something out and re-entered the room announcing a happy "Morning people" catching the tension then relief on Merlin's face, as he thought he hadn't been caught. "I finished the radiators yesterday and I'm going to get started on the woodwork if that's okay? It will take a few days"

"Sure no problem Arthur" Merlin said "I will get you some coffee" he smiled. But he was stopped when his beeper went off.

"Oh dear Merlin, you're too busy at the moment, don't worry I will get it." Morgana leapt up while Merlin saw to his pager. "I will be right there Arthur" she shouted. Arthur just smiled and laughed then left the room, stopping outside the door way to listen in.

"When are you two going to stop fighting over him?" He heard Freya ask.

"When Morgana realises that she doesn't have a chance with him" Merlin answered, Arthur smiled to himself, maybe Morgana was right and really was helping.

"It's not like I have the time to woo him properly at the moment anyway, I have my innocent to find" Morgana said.

An innocent? Did that mean something had happened last night? He knew it wasn't urgent, his senses would have told him if they were in trouble, but something had definitely happened. It was also very good to hear that they did have some focus and weren't ignoring their calling completely "Not that I know where to start." He heard Morgana add.

"What does she look like?" asked Freya.

"She was about 5'3 with light-ish hair" Morgana replied.

"What? That's all?" asked Merlin.

"Well it's not like I can rewind it." Morgana said. Does that mean its Morgana that has the sight? "It was defiantly demonic though it was like a small shot of lightning or electricity directed at her head." That could be anything, there were plenty of demons that had powers like that. He would have to make sure he paid full attention now he knew they were on a case, he decided to ask the Elders about the demon later.

"You should check the Book of Shadows, see you if can find anything." Said Freya. Arthur should have suspected they had a Book of Shadows. Most witching family's do and considering the Charmed Ones came from a long line of witches, theirs should be quite substantial. It was probably in the attic as Morgana had asked not to go in there. He will check it out later if the opportunity came up.

"I will, will you ask Will if he knows anything? Will could be on his trail." Asked Morgana. Will? This was the first he had heard about any Will? But then he hadn't seen a great deal of Freya at all yet.

"I will try, but it won't be easy to do it without raising suspicion." Freya sighed. Arthur frowned, He will have to try and find out who this Will was, to see if he was a threat.

"Okay" Merlin said. As Arthur heard movement. "Morgana checks the Book of Shadows, Freya talks to Will and I will take this to Arthur." Arthur promptly moved very quickly down the hallway and orbed his tools to him, making it look like he had just come back in.

Merlin approached him as he placed his tools on the floor. Merlin was not looking at him though. Arthur followed his line of sight and noticed Merlin was staring at his biceps.

"Hello Arthur" Merlin said, a little out of breath.

"Merlin." Arthur replied, making sure to puff his chest out a little as he straightened up.

"Here's your coffee" Merlin said, as he gave the coffee to Arthur "Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"Thanks, No, I have everything I need." Said Arthur sipping his coffee.

"Well I can't stay and chat today I'm afraid so you're on own today" Merlin said shifting his clothes in his arms and handed Arthur a slip of paper. "But this is the address and number of the restaurant where I work if you need anything. I will be there all day" Arthur was disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Merlin all day, he just couldn't seem to catch a break with Merlin. With Merlin on a case Arthur wanted to stay as close to Merlin as he could. "And probably all night too knowing my luck". Merlin added.

Arthur noticed that Merlin still looked very tired, considering he had the day off yesterday he should be looking a little better. Whatever happened last night must have kept him up late. Now Arthur was even keener to find out what happened.

"Well I had wanted to go through some stain samples with you for the wood work." Arthur said, in the hopes that Merlin might come back early.

Merlin smiled hopefully at him, making Arthur chest constrict for a moment. "Well if you'd like you could just come by the restaurant later and we can go through them there?"

"I can do that" Arthur smiled as he pocketed the paper. He could definitely do that, Hell if Merlin smiled at him like that Arthur would do anything Merlin asked.

"Right then I guess I will see you later then" Merlin said, as he started to make his way out.

"Count on it Merlin." Arthur shouted back before he was gone.

Arthur started to sort his tools out, he wasn't actually sure what he had orbed to himself, he didn't have time to think it through properly.

"Hi Arthur, Bye Arthur" Arthur looked up in time to see a Morgana shaped blur pass him by and out of the front door.

Morgana was definitely a strange one he thought as he shook his head and got back to his tools only to be interrupted by Freya.

"Hi Arthur" Said Freya.

"Morning" he replied.

"I'm sorry we haven't had much chance to talk or get to know each other, it's been a busy couple of days." Freya explained.

"It's okay, I understand. Everything is okay I hope?" Arthur asked, hoping that she would give him some more information.

"Oh, it's fine." Freya said. "Just work stuff, I have a big exhibition coming up and I am still fairly new to the company so I am hoping to make a good impression."

"Oh okay" Arthur said, keeping a straight face, not letting his disappointment show though "Don't worry about it I know how busy work can get sometimes."

"Do you need anything? I'm afraid there is not going to be many of us going to be about today." Freya asked.

"No I'm fine, and I have Merlin's number if anything comes up." He answered.

"He likes you." Freya stated.

Arthur smiled and nodded "I like him too."

"Good" said Freya "Normally the male of the family has this talk with you, but since the male is Merlin it will have to be me." Arthur frowned not quite sure what Freya was on about "If you hurt him, I will personally chop off your dick and shove it down your throat" Freya smiled widely at him, it was actually a little creepy "And that's nothing compared to what Morgana will do. The two of us will actually work together on something and hunt you down."

Arthur laughed hesitantly but Freya just continued to watch him looking very serious. "Trust me, I have no intention of hurting Merlin." He said sincerely. "I really do like him, I like him a lot" Arthur admitted.

"Good, then we won't need to have this chat again" Freya said giving him a much nicer smile. "And don't worry about Morgana, she has the best of intentions even if she does have a funny way of showing it. She is only interested in you because Merlin is, she will soon give up or be distracted by someone else" Freya informed him.

"That's good to know" he chuckled.

"I really do have to be going now Arthur, have a nice day and don't forget about what I said. I would hate to have to repeat myself." Freya said as she put on her coat and picked up her bags.

"I won't and I will" Arthur said. But Freya didn't move, she just stood there giving him a funny look. He though back over what he said and realised his mistake. "I mean I won't forget and I will have a good day" he smiled hoping she believed him.

Arthur seemed to have passed as Freya nodded and smiled "Catch you later Arthur."

"Bye Freya" and she was gone. Arthur sighed in relief. That was unexpected and a little unsettling but he was grateful Merlin had his sisters looking out for him.

Now time to find the Book of Shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't know when the next instalment will be but it will probably be a little while.**

**I finally got the hang of the page breaks, yey me.**

**Again no beta, and I don't own Merlin.**

**Enjoy!**

Finding the book was easy. It was right there, stood on a tall pedestal in the middle of the attic. Arthur turned on the spot slowly taking in the room. Frowning at what he saw, this really was an attic, and in no way an alter room as it should be.

There were boxes of every shape and size, old furniture, old toys, he even spotted Christmas decorations in the corner. Granted they had all been shoved to the side to clear a large space in the middle which contained a small table with a bowl and a handful of candles on it. But that was it. That was the only evidence of their craft.

He didn't understand there should have been a lot more than this, there should have been several books, candles, potion, symbols, talismans and crystals. Not a poxy little table with the bare essentials on.

It was almost like they didn't care. But he knew they did, he had heard them this morning trying work out who their innocent and demon was. Something was clearly not right here, he was missing something important, he just didn't know what.

At least the book was being treated with some respect.

Finding the book might have been easy, however reading it would take a considerable amount of time. The book was huge, a lot bigger than he was expecting.

The first thing Arthur did was look up White-Lighters and The Elders. While there was very little on the Elders, just that they were a higher power, there were a couple of pages on White-Lighters. Detailing their orbing and healing abilities, how they were basically guardian angels working for the greater good. How they looked after Witches, Wizards, Warlocks and future White-Lighters. It also had details of their weakness, Dark-Lighters, who were the opposite of White-Lighters. At this point the book refers him to the Dark-Lighters page. Again there was quite a bit of information on them but not as much as White-Lighters. The book tells how Dark-Lighters prey on the charges of White-Lighters, use poison arrows to kill White-Lighters and that there is no cure once a White-Lighter is infected.

Arthur started to skim the book, he didn't have time to read everything. After a while realised the book was basically an index of every demon and magical creature, both good and bad, that the Emrys family line had heard off. There were spells and potion recipes and details on how to counteract a lot of the demons.

Arthur was impressed by the amount of detail in the book. He had encountered families as old as the Emrys line, but they didn't have nearly as much as The Charmed Ones did.

When Arthur got to the front of the book he was very surprised to find one or two of the prophecies that had been written about them. They knew who they were, they knew they were The Charmed Ones and that they were very powerful.

This only served to confuse Arthur further, he didn't understand why, if they knew who they were, there wasn't more evidence of their craft.

Arthur skimmed the book in the other direction, hoping to find some answers, hoping to find the entries made by The Charmed Ones.

Finally at the back of the book he found fresher hand writing in three different hands. It appeared to be some kind of log or record from The Charmed Ones.

"_On Wednesday 19__th__ March we Emrys three, Merlin, Morgana and Freya came into our powers after finding The Book of Shadows. After reading the prophecies we discovered our heritage and our destiny that had been hidden from us. _

_Of course Merlin and Freya were sceptical at first and took some convincing that they had magic and that magic was real, I however knew straight away, it felt right! Like this is what we should have been all along. It's a good job old Uncle Gaius isn't around otherwise he would have a lot of explaining to do. Why did he hide this from us? Why did he keep us in the dark for so long? We have so much to learn and catch up on. _

_At the moment we are learning how to control our powers, I have learnt that I have to be touching something for a vision to come. _

_This could be a good thing for us, now we all have something in common and have to work together, you never know this might actually make us a family, maybe."_

They didn't know! They didn't know anything! Arthur knew that they had been a bit clueless but he assumed that was because they didn't have any active involvement in the magical world or because they hadn't received their powers yet. He hadn't realised it was because they didn't know anything, they didn't even believe magic was real!

They should have grown up on this, they should have been taught about the customs, practises, rituals and stories by their Uncle. But they had no idea, they have been thrown into the deep end and didn't even know it, as a result they were winging it, dealing with what comes along as and when it comes. They knew that they were The Charmed Ones but didn't understand the significance of it. This made them a lot more vulnerable than he thought, a lot more vulnerable than he was comfortable with.

Everything made much more sense to him now about the lack of evidence of their craft, they didn't know any better. They did care, they just didn't understand how big all this was, they didn't know what they were doing.

He will have to report this to The Elders. He will ask The Elders if it would be best if Arthur revealed who he was to The Charmed Ones. That way they knew there was help out there and had someone to go to for advice. If it was any other witch or wizard the answer would be no, but these were The Charmed Ones, they were a special case. How can they do everything in the prophecies if they didn't even understand the magical world?

Arthur looked down to the next entry. The first entry was clearly by Morgana but the second entry was in a different hand.

"_For the record, this was Morganas idea and is in no way shape or form a dairy!"_

Ah, this was Merlin then Arthur thought smiling to himself. Arthur could almost hear Merlin's voice echoing in his head as he read his words.

"_I suppose it's a good idea to help future generations and that's the reason I am doing this. Our first encounter with a demon, who also happened to be my boyfriend at the time."_

Arthur ignored the stab of jealousy he felt when he read the word 'boyfriend'

"_Not that I knew this at the time, it just goes to show you that demons can come in disguise and you must always be on the lookout. Edwin was a demon who killed witches and absorbed their powers for his own use. Edwin had killed three witches before coming for us. _

_We got lucky, very lucky. We had no clue what to do, it was pure chance we found the power of three spell and even then we didn't know if it would work. But it did. Thankfully._

_We are all going to study the book as and when we get the chance so that we know what to do next time. _

_So future generations, be aware a demon can be anyone and be prepared, study, it could be your life on the line._

Arthur chuckled at Merlin trying to sounding like a teacher. Merlin was right though, they were very lucky, extremely lucky. Arthur had the feeling that they hadn't spent much time studying the book despite saying how much they will. Given the amount of work they do, Arthur couldn't see them having any spare time for study.

Arthur skimmed past the next few entries. Morgana had dealt with a demon photographer and Merlin helped a ghost cross over. There was a very short entry by Freya about a dream sorcerer that killed people in their dreams. It was very short and straight to the point, with very little detail and no personal comments like Morgana and Merlin had. Arthur didn't know if this was because it was a bad experience or if Freya was just uncomfortable at sharing on a personal level.

The next entry however caught his eye, this one was in Merlin's hand.

_Vivan! Vivan is apparently queen of the underworld (we are still trying to work out what that means exactly) who had managed to gate-crash a wedding, usurped the bride and took her place so that she could have lots of demon babies. Vivan also had a couple of minions, this is the first time we have seen a demon with other demons following them. We took them out, replaced the bride with the real bride and saved the day. _

_However something changed this time. I froze the room with one hand. It normally takes two hands and a bit of concentration, but I didn't even think about it this time, I just reacted. I have never frozen anything with one hand before. The book does say that our powers will get stronger and advance over time, but we assumed it would take longer than this. Morgana seems to think that I am some sort of super powerful wizard or something. Personally I think that's its more likely I have been doing it wrong this whole time. It wouldn't be the first time for me._

Arthur released a sigh, Merlin didn't know that he was a Warlock and not a wizard and that his powers already starting to advance. Arthur didn't even consider that Merlin had been using powers wrong.

They had taken on an upper level demon and didn't know it, didn't even know that there were levels. This wasn't good he needed to consult with The Elders.

Arthur glanced at his watch and discovered that it was already past dinner time. He had been up here all morning reading the book. Shit, he was supposed to meet Merlin at the restaurant. Okay first he would meet Merlin then consult with The Elders.

* * *

><p>Arthur arrived at the restaurant well after lunch. The place was massive, far bigger than what he was expecting. It was very posh and very busy. Merlin was running this place? Now he understood why Merlin was so busy all the time.<p>

He hadn't realised he was gaping until he was confronted by a grinning exhausted Merlin "Good afternoon sir, table for one?" Merlin asked cheekily.

Arthur nodded still gaping a little, "Wow, this place is great. This is the place you run?"

"Yep, what were you expecting?" Merlin asked, guiding them to a quiet spot in the corner.

"I'm not sure to be honest" Arthur admitted, when he sat down "but I'm impressed, this place is huge."

Merlin beamed at him in response "Well, as I said I was supposed to be the chef." Merlin said, sitting opposite to Arthur "Can I get you anything? Drink?" Arthur winced and tried not to look too uncomfortable. White-Lighters don't really get paid, money has never been an issue for him before, he has never really needed it. But this was the first time in a long time that he was actually embarrassed at not having any money. Merlin picked up on his discomfort before Arthur said anything "Don't worry it's on the house, this job has to have some perks right?" Merlin laughed shyly.

"Sure" Arthur said, hoping his relief wasn't too noticeable. "I'll just have a beer." Arthur noticed an odd sleazy looking man by the doorway of an office in the corner, watching both him and Merlin closely and sneering at them.

"Okay I will be right back" Merlin said, and dashed off towards the bar before Arthur could respond. The odd looking man which Arthur guessed was Merlin's boss, Alvin? started to approach. But before the man got too close, Arthur shot him his best angry glare. No way is he being interrupted again and certainly not by this man. The man, Alan? Damn it, what was that man's name? Halted his steps before turning back around and retreating his steps to hide in the office. Huh, it must be true about what they say about bullies after all.

Merlin soon reappeared and retook his seat whilst passing Arthur his beer. Arthur remembered the reason he was here and took out his book of wood stain samples "These are the stain samples I was on about" Arthur said, passing the book to Merlin "I only brought the ones that are in keeping with the time period of the house."

Merlin smiled and took the samples. "Right the stain samples" Merlin said, as he quickly flicked through a few on the top before pushing them to the side of the table. Arthur could tell Merlin wasn't really interested in the samples. "I'm glad you brought them here to me and not to Morgana though"

Arthur shook his head "Morgana has been out most of the day"

"Good" Merlin replied instantly. Arthur leaned forward across the table and saw Merlin's breathe hitch again making Arthur smirk, he loved doing that to him.

"Good?" Arthur said huskily, Merlin shivered making Arthur's smirk grow bigger as he leaned in closer. Which only served to highlight the dark shadows under Merlin's eyes. "Why is that good _Mer_lin?" Arthur purred.

"Erm…It's….ah" Merlin stuttered. "It's good because that means she is finally doing the jobs she should of done a few days again." Merlin exhaled, his warm breath going over Arthur's face. Merlin looked pleased with himself but Arthur knew it was just an excuse.

Arthur pulled back keeping the smirk in place "Uh huh sure it is." Merlin's blush sent a warm feeling through Arthur's chest.

Arthur decided to take the opportunity to try and find out what happened last night. "So how was the movie with you guys last night?"

"Erm….." Merlin hesitated. "I didn't make it to the movie, I got called out to work." Well that explained why Merlin still looked so tired, his day off never happened. Arthur bet he got an earful from Morgana and Freya for that.

"I bet you're in the dog house at home then?" Arthur frowned. When did Merlin actually have a full day off? All this work was going to catch up with him sooner or later and Merlin will just snap, he was like a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment. Arthur hoped he was around for that especially if the sleazy looking man from before was his boss.

"Normally yes, but there was a murder around the corner from the cinema. I'm pretty sure they lost interest in the movie after that." Merlin said. Now that caught Arthur's attention.

"I'll bet" Arthur said shocked. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah," Merlin answered quietly "They were a little shook up at first but they are strong girls, they are fine."

"How about you? Are you okay?" Arthur asked. Knowing full well he wasn't but Arthur was sure that was work related. But he couldn't really press for more detail without raising suspicion.

"Me?" Asked Merlin. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm stronger than I look you know"

"Really?" Arthur said looking down at Merlin's hands currently wrapped around his beer. Arthur's imagination flew away with him, picturing those hands stroking his bare chest and wrapping them round various body parts.

"Really" Merlin nodded, bringing Arthur back to reality. "I know I don't look like much-" Merlin leaned in close whispering, "I'm in disguise"

"Oh I don't know Merlin" Arthur laughed cockily, leaning forward and almost, almost meeting Merlin, their noses where millimetres apart. Arthur was fairly sure that he would be able to feel the heat from Merlin if he blushed now. "You look pretty fine to me already." Arthur beamed and chuckled as Merlin confirmed his theory when his entire face turned beetroot red.

"Prat" Merlin said, making Arthur laugh louder.

Arthur felt an internal call that buzzed in his head loudly. This one was urgent, one of his charges needed him, now! Sefa! Arthur quickly finished off his beer and stood up "I best be off" he said as calmly as he could, acting natural. He couldn't resist reaching out to touch Merlin as he passed. Squeezing Merlin's shoulder "I will catch you later Merlin" Arthur said before leaving calmly and quickly.

* * *

><p>Arthur made it to Sefa just in the nick of time. Sefa's father had found out about her abilities and drugged her before calling Father Adredian to perform an old fashioned exorcism. The drugs must have dulled her senses making her too out of it to call him until the drugs started to wear off.<p>

Arthur has dealt with Father Adredian before, not that he remembered of course, but he had never gone this far before. The pastor saw the devil in everything and everyone, Arthur has had to rescue more than one charge from his clutches in the past. Adredian was becoming a major problem, but unfortunately it was not his place to deal with him, he wasn't allowed to interfere just protect his charges.

They were convinced the devil lived inside Sefa, that they were doing God's work by exorcising the demon. Well if they believed in God and the Devil maybe they would believe in an angel.

He just needed to get close enough to Sefa to orb her out and throw memory dust at her father and Adredian. With them so close to her he would not be able to orb directly to her especially now that Adredian was waving a knife around.

He orbed into the room slowly so that his bright lights showered the whole room in a heavenly golden glow. Once the light had faded Arthur was faced with the stunned faces of Sefa's father and Adredian. Arthur did his best to ignore Sefa's relieved sobs, which was extremely difficult, he was itching to go to her and heal her. But he had to play along and deal with the two fathers first.

Arthur smiled gently attempted to put them at ease. Sefa's father was still gaping at him awe struck, naturally Adredian recovered first. "And just what are you?"

"I am a messenger" Arthur replied simply, trying keep his emotions out of his voice but ensuring that it remained soft.

"A messenger? A messenger for whom?" Adredian demanded, pointing his knife at Arthur.

"Why the Lord Almighty of course." Adredian scoffed. Arthur turned his attention to Sefa's father who was slowly regaining himself but was still awestruck by Arthur drinking in every word Arthur said. Arthur took a step closer to Sefa's father and bowed his head a little "You have our sincerest apologises for what has happened to your daughter"

"Then you agree the devil lives within her?" Adredian answered.

Arthur shook his head a little "Not the devil himself, but a demon certainly, it escaped a few days ago and has been hiding your daughter. Your ritual here has forced it to show itself and allow us to track it. I was sent to claim it and release your daughter." Arthur said addressing Sefa's father taking another step closer to the bed.

"We were just about to do that" Adredian stated, who also took a step closer. "By sacrificing her we send the demon back to hell."

"That is unnecessary and incorrect" Arthur said, trying not to panic. "By sacrificing her you will release the demon into the air to latch on to the nearest mortal, which in this case would be one of you two." Arthur had to fight hard to keep the smirk of his face when both men instantly took several steps away from the bed, giving him a clear path to Sefa.

"Then what do we do?" Sefa's father spoke for the first time.

Making his way slowly to the bed he announced "This child can be saved, she must be bathed in the light for her soul to be truly cleansed."

"And you can do that?" Adredian asked.

"I can"

"Why would you do that?" Adredian asked stepping up close to bed again, Arthur could see the suspicion growing in his eyes. He need to wrap this up quickly.

"It is our fault the demon got out in the first place therefore our responsibility to clean up the mess." Arthur said, as he reached into his pocket to grab the memory dust "Rest assured that someone will be punished and that you won't remember any of this" Arthur quickly blew the dust into Adredian's face.

"What did you do?" Shouted Sefa's father who quickly moved to Adredian's side and in to the direct path of Arthur's next puff of dust.

Both men were now still as statues with blank eyes, Adredian's knife fell to the floor and the only sound that could be heard was Sefa's sobs.

Arthur moved quickly to untie her and heal her. He didn't think she was too badly injured but he wasn't taking any chances. He didn't linger, the two men could regain their senses at any moment and he didn't want to be around when they did. He immediately orbed himself and Sefa out.

Arthur took Sefa to her new friends, he knew that Finna and the others would look after her from now on. He stayed with her for a while to make sure she was okay. Sefa was very shaken and scared, it would take her a while before she would come to terms with what her father tried to do her.

Once he was sure that Sefa was calmer and safe he left her in the hands of Finna and the others, promising to check on her soon. He now had two reports to make to The Elders.

* * *

><p>There were still a few Elders about when Arthur made it up there, enough for him to make his reports. He filled them in with everything that happened with Sefa and they congratulated him on his quick thinking and for extracting Sefa without any complications.<p>

Although they agreed that Father Adredian was a problem they reminded him that it was not their place to sort him out, as he was mortal it was down to the mortal authorities to deal with him. He was not to get involved, but he already knew that.

Next he filled them on The Charmed Ones, leaving out all the bits about him and Merlin of course. Like him the Elders were surprised at how little they knew and had had no training. This however only impressed them more by what The Charmed Ones had already achieved, especially when he told them about Vivan.

Arthur asked if he could tell The Charmed Ones who he was, it would be better if The Charmed Ones knew there was help available to them, someone they could go to for advice and to help teach them about the magical world.

He had showed himself to charges many times before, Sefa knew for example. The only time that it was important he kept himself hidden was when the charges didn't know about the magical world. The Charmed Ones knew about the magical world and were struggling to understand it. Arthur hated lying to them, especially Merlin, he knew that the longer he kept the lie up it would be a whole lot worse when the truth did come out. He could lose their trust completely.

Of course The Elders disagreed.

"What do you mean no?! How is that fair?" Arthur shouted "I have told plenty of charges about myself in the past, The Charmed Ones are supposed to be a special case, how can you expect them to do everything they are supposed to without giving them help or at least letting them know help is available."

"If they know as little as you say it would be best if we didn't overwhelm their senses and cloud their judgement." The Elders answered.

"So far they have only seen the bad side of the magical world, how is it clouding their judgement if we show them the good side that the magical world has to offer, surely their judgement will clouded if they continue to see only the bad." Arthur argued.

"This is something they need to learn on their own, they have managed so far"

"They have only managed because of pure luck and chance" Arthur retorted. "Everybody needs help at some point in their lives." Arthur added forcing himself to remain calm.

"We will reconsider if they start to struggle."

"They ARE struggling, they took on an upper level demon and don't even know it, you can bet the underworld will soon become aware of their existence, assuming they haven't already. That puts them at disadvantage making them more vulnerable than they were."

"We do not wish to interfere with The Charmed Ones natural course."

"Don't wish to interfere?" Arthur shouted "Then what am I doing there in the first place if you do not wish to interfere?"

"You are there to observe."

"Spy you mean" Arthur growled.

One of the Elders broke away and started to approach him. As the Elder got closer Arthur saw that it was Kilgharrah "Walk with me Arthur." Kilgharrah was the one to teach Arthur when he first became a White-Lighter. Arthur had a lot of respect for his mentor.

Arthur bowed his head and followed Kilgharrah to the other side of the room and out of ear shot of the other Elders. "I'm sorry Kilgharrah, I don't often disagree with them but I feel they are being unreasonable about this. I don't understand why it's okay to tell others but not The Charmed Ones especially considering they are supposed to be a special case. Surely they should have been told when they received their powers like others have been."

"The Elders feel that the Charmed Ones should be kept unaware of their existence for as long as possible, given how powerful The Charmed Ones are going to be, if they were swayed to the other side then The Elders would not be out of their reach." Kilgharrah conveyed.

"You mean they are frightened of the Charmed Ones?" Arthur asked stunned.

"I wouldn't say frightened but wary certainly, it's not often we come across someone that has the power The Charmed Ones have, especially young Merlin." Kilgharrah admitted.

"All the more reason to make sure the Charmed Ones are on our side" Arthur persisted.

"I agree with you young Arthur and I will argue your case, but The Elders are not known for doing things quickly but they will consider it." Kilgharrah confirmed.

"Fine" Arthur sighed, sagging his shoulders and ducking his head. Arthur knew he had lost the argument and didn't want to anger The Elders too much, he knew that they are not going to like what was developing between him and Merlin, it would probably be best if he stayed out of bad books.

"Tell me Arthur" Arthurs head snapped up to find Kilgharrah eyes staring directly at his. "How many of the prophesies have you actually read?"

"Not many" Arthur said. "There are one or two at the front of The Charmed Ones Book of Shadows but I have heard a lot about them though, everyone here has."

"Perhaps you should try looking a few of them up" Kilgharrah suggested. "There are some prophesies that are not well known. Those ones don't just relate to the Charmed Ones destinies but to others as well. Many of The Elders don't believe in these ones, but there are a few of us who do."

"Who else to they relate too?" Arthur asked.

"That young Arthur is something you need to find out for yourself" Kilgharrah said cryptically.

"Young?" Arthur laughed. "I'm hardly young Kilgharrah, I'm almost a hundred years old."

"Compared to me young Arthur you are still a child." Kilgharrah answered with a small smirk.

Arthur didn't know exactly how old Kilgharrah was but he knew he was one of the oldest Elders and was at least several hundred years old.

"Can you give me a hint?" Arthur asked.

"No, I have already told you too much." Kilgharrah answered.

"Well given everything the Charmed Ones are supposed to do I imagine there are a lot of destinies relying on them." Arthur thought out loud.

"Yes" Kilgharrah admitted. "But sometimes their destinies rely on others"

"Like whose" Arthur asked again. Kilgharrah raised an eyebrow at him unwilling to repeat himself.

"Okay okay, I will try and work it out on my own." Arthur had to admit he was extremely curious, who's destiny could be so big that it effected The Charmed Ones _and_ made it in to the prophesies.

"You are one of our top White-Lighters Arthur" Kilgharrah said interrupting his thoughts. "And you have yet to reach your hundred year mark. Your instincts have never let you down before. Trust them. Do what you feel is right. You have my support."

Arthur was a little overwhelmed by the amount of trust Kilgharrah showed in him but couldn't stop the little nugget of guilt over his actions with Merlin.

"Can I ask a personal question Kilgharrah?" Arthur asked quietly.

"You may" Kilgharrah nodded warily.

"Do White-Lighters have soulmates?"

A large toothy grin crawled on to Kilgharrah's face the likes of which Arthur has never seen before. "Every soul has a soulmate Arthur" Kilgharrah laughed walking away leaving a confused and stunned Arthur behind.

* * *

><p>Arthur arrived bright and early the next day, he didn't actually do any work yesterday so he would have to work a little harder today otherwise The Charmed Ones might start asking questions.<p>

He arrived in the kitchen to find Merlin slumped over the table fast asleep on some papers. Arthur knelt down beside him to get a closer look. Merlin looked terrible. His face was pale, paler than usual, with dark shadows under his eyes, his cheeks and neck was covered in a fine dark stubble having not shaved for a day or two. Merlin was either going to snap soon or collapse, Arthur hoped it wouldn't be latter.

Arthur reached up and very gently brushed a lock of his fringe away from his face to see his dark eyelashes fanned out. As terrible as Merlin looked he was still stunning to Arthur.

Knowing that Merlin was not a morning person Arthur got up to make him some coffee before kneeling back down beside him to wake him up.

Arthur wafted the steaming coffee under Merlin's nose letting the smell do its job. Merlin groaned and shifted but still didn't wake. Arthur gently squeezed his shoulder giving him a small shake, Merlin slowly opened his sleep clouded eyes "Arthur?" Merlin slurred.

Arthur felt the corners of his mouth tug up a little at the sound of Merlin's sleep addled voice "Morning Merlin"

"Morning?" asked Merlin as he lifted his head from the table. "Is it? But it can't be morning yet, what time is it?" Merlin groaned rubbing his hand over his face to wake himself up.

"Just before seven" Arthur answered, from his position.

"Already?!" Arthur nodded "Crap I need to get this finished" Merlin said, as he pulled his papers closer and blinked at it for a moment or two. "Uh, maybe in five minutes" he said, leaning back in chair, yawning, and cradling his coffee. Arthur really wanted to say something about needing more rest and work less, but he knew that Morgana and Freya will have already been on his back, Merlin doesn't need it from him too. "Not that I'm complaining but how come you're here so early?" Merlin asked distracting Arthur.

"Another charge of mine needed my help yesterday so I had to leave for a while, I wanted to get a head start to make up for it." Arthur stood up fast, Shit! Did he really just say that?

"A charge?" Merlin asked. Yep he really did. Arthur couldn't believe what a stupid mistake he just made. Arthur covered it quickly and changed the subject, hoping Merlin was still too sleepy to pay too much attention.

"Don't worry about it, it's sorted now. How about you? Have you been up all night working?" Arthur rushed. Merlin blinked at him a few times before catching up.

"Yeah" Merlin said, covering another yawn "Well most of it anyway"

Arthur laughed in relief when Merlin didn't question him further. "Not really a morning person are you Merlin?" Arthur winced he hadn't meant that to sound as blunt as it did.

Merlin narrowed his eyes "I'd like to see how you manage in a morning on-" glancing at his watch "on about three hours sleep" he finished.

"Hmmm would you really?" Arthur asked, with a big grin making Merlin blush again, he really needed to stop doing that, but it was so easy and Merlin really did look gorgeous when he was blushing.

"Prat" Merlin said, making Arthur laugh again.

Merlin got up and gathered up his paperwork, Arthur wasn't ready let Merlin go yet, he knew the girls would be down soon so Arthur tried to make the most of his alone time with Merlin.

"So…Are you working today?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, when am I not these days?"

"Morgana said you're a workaholic" Arthur said.

"She did?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah she mentioned it the other day."

"Well" Merlin hesitated, "I do tend to work a lot of hours but I think workaholic is stretching it a bit, does Morgana talk about me a lot when I'm not here?"

"Yeah, she said that your boss takes advantage of you and you need to stand up for yourself more" Arthur replied. What the hell! He most certainly not intend to say any of that, now he made Merlin blush again only this time not in a good way. Arthur quickly added hoping to avoid an argument between the two siblings "But she also said it was because you care too much and always want to help in any way you can."

"Yes, well" Merlin's entire face was bright red now at the compliment.

"Caring is a good thing Merlin, I like that about you" Arthur said gently "Don't ever change that, it's what makes you, you." Arthur finished with a smile.

Merlin cleared his throat "You like me?" he asked.

"Yes, a lot actually" Arthur replied instantly, then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth to stop anything else coming out. Something was definitely going on here, he needed to get out fast before he said anything he couldn't explain. "Right, well best be getting on Merlin can't stand around and chat all day long" Arthur said quickly, rushing out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

Arthur hid in the back room trying to work out what just happened, it was like the words were dragged out him without his permission. Like something else had taken possession of his mouth and spoke the words for him. This had all the hallmarks of a spell. But what spell? And why?

Arthur saw Freya pass by the doorway on her way into the kitchen, but waited until Morgana had passed before creeping in closer to listen. The last thing he needed was Morgana coming up behind and catching him.

"I have been up all night on the internet trying to find this woman from my vision with no luck" Arthur heard Morgana say. "Hey Merlin I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your ears" she added.

"It's ok" Merlin said, "at least I don't look any worse right?"

"Yeah you do" Morgana replied. Arthur was glad he wasn't the only one to think Merlin looked terrible. "You have giant bags under your eyes, your skin is all pasty and you really could do with a shave." Looks like everyone is having a problem with words this morning. Silence engulfed the room and all Arthur could hear was the sound of a chair creaking.

Arthur popped his head through the door to break the silence and to get a better view of what was happening "Morning ladies"

"Morning Arthur" Morgana said, leaning on the counter puffing out her chest. Arthur glanced at Merlin to see him rolling his eyes.

"Hey Merlin any chance on a refill?" Arthur asked, passing his cup to Merlin.

"Sure I will just get that for you" Merlin said.

"And I will bring it to you" Morgana added while grinning. Arthur withdrew from the room making sure to leave the door open so that he could peer through the crack.

"Are you still playing this game Morgana?" Arthur heard Merlin hiss. Arthur hoped none of them were ever tested on stealth, they would fail instantly.

"Oh relax Merlin, we both know I'm only into him because you are." Morgana replied. Merlin's eyebrows shot up as Morgana slammed down her cereal. Freya got up and quickly gathered her things. Arthur hastily moved down the hallway and hid behind the door of the front room, which was closer to the front door knowing that they would soon be coming this way.

Arthur heard someone, Freya?, the front door quickly followed by the other two. "Not so fast Freya!" Merlin shouted, "I know you know something now spill." Merlin demanded.

"Okay okay" Freya said "I cast a truth spell"

"A TRUTH SPELL!" Merlin shouted.

"SHHHHHHHH" Morgana and Freya shushed him "Arthur is right around the corner" said Freya.

I'm closer than you think, Arthur thought. A truth spell, now that made sense. He will have to try his best to keep his distance from them today, he can't get caught so soon after challenging The Elders over it. But why cast a truth spell?

"A truth spell?" Merlin asked quieter, but not quietly enough that Arthur couldn't hear "Why? Why would you do that?" Merlin asked Arthur's question for him.

"Look I'm sorry" Said Freya "I just wanted to find out how Will would react if I told him about me being a witch" This was the second he heard Will mentioned. Freya's boyfriend? It was definitely someone connected with Freya and he was clearly important if she was going to tell him about her being a witch.

"So what does that mean for us?" Merlin asked.

"It means that anyone you talk to will have to answer with the truth but we have to answer with the truth too." Freya said. Arthur will definitely have to keep his distance today, though he was disappointed at the idea of keeping his distance with Merlin.

"This is awesome" Said Morgana "I'm proud of you Freya, finally testing out your powers."

"Awesome?!" said Merlin "This affects us all. This could be dangerous very dangerous we could end up outing ourselves to everyone! What we need to do is stay in the house and not speak to anyone all day."

Arthur agreed this could be very dangerous especially with people like Father Adredian around, thankfully he was nowhere near here. But that didn't mean there weren't more like him.

"Oh do calm down Merlin we can't lock ourselves up I still have to find my innocent." Morgana said. "Besides this could be fun. Hey Freya what do you really think of me?"

Arthur winced, oh this was going to be bad.

"I think you have amazing strength and courage but your also bossy and have a need to know everything about everyone butting in people's business all the time" Freya gasped "Morgana I….I….I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that"

Arthur held his breath waiting for Morgana to explode.

"It's okay" said Morgana "I'm a big girl and I already knew you thought that about me" she laughed "Merlin what do you really think of your boss?" Huh, maybe he misjudged Morgana a bit, he was sure there was going to be an argument over that.

"I think he is an arrogant self-righteous prick who must have a dick the size of a tooth pick" Arthur had to bite the inside of cheek to prevent himself from laughing, he had never heard Merlin speak like that about anyone before. "Oh Gods this is bad! This could cause so much damage, I'm so going to get fired." Merlin said with the panic clear in his voice.

"No! No!" said Freya "it only lasts for twenty-four hours and mortals won't remember when the spell is finished, which will be at eight o'clock tonight." Well at least that was something although it would mean he would have to pretend not to remember anything that happened today. "I'm sorry but I really want to find out how Will would react and this way if he acts badly he won't remember" Freya said. Arthur had to admit it was actually a very clever plan.

"Unless he is a Warlock" Said Morgana lightly. That was a good point, a very good point, Freya wouldn't be the first person to unknowingly date a demon.

"He's not" Said Freya sternly.

"Some warning might have been nice" Merlin interrupted.

"It was only supposed to affect those in the house, I didn't know you were in the house" Freya explained.

"Just make sure you check next time" Merlin said softly.

"I'm hoping there won't be a next time." Said Freya.

"So let me get this straight" said Morgana "Everyone we speak to has to answer with the truth?"

"Yes. But so do we" Freya said.

"That's fine, I can work with that" Morgana said as she grabbed her coat "I'm off to the police station and see what I can find out anything new about the murder"

"Morgana no-" he heard Merlin call at the same time he heard the front door close.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Freya left a few minutes after Morgana did. Arthur would have gone and spoken to Merlin before he left for work but knew it was a bad idea with the truth spell in full force.<p>

Arthur spent the morning catching up on some work on the house, taking the painting outside and making the most of the nice weather. Arthur's mind was full of thoughts of Merlin, The Charmed Ones and prophesies and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and spilt red paint on to his shirt.

Luckily Arthur had the house to himself at the moment so he would be able to throw it into the washer while no one was around.

Made his way through the house Arthur was very surprised to find Merlin sat on the couch in the back room. A Merlin who should be at work. He hadn't revealed himself at work had he? No Arthur was pretty sure The Elders would have contacted him if he had.

"Merlin! I thought you were in work today?"

"I was" Merlin grinned "I quit"

"What? You quit?" Arthur said shockingly. It was hardly a bad thing, the opposite in fact but it was so unlike Merlin. Had he finally snapped?

"Yep" Merlin beamed "It just got too much today so I basically told Alvarr to shove it"

"Wow" Arthur said smiling back at him "I knew you were going to go off"

"What?" Merlin said confused.

"You were like a ticking time bomb Merlin" Arthur explained "It was only a matter of time before you exploded with all the pressure, even I could see you were doing too much" Arthur grinned "I'm pleased for you though Merlin." Maybe now Merlin can get some rest and look after himself better.

"Thanks! I still can't believe I did it though I even called him an ass" Merlin said still smiling.

"Yeah well he deserved it"

"He did" Merlin agreed. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Oh I just spilt something on it, I was actually just going to put it in your washer if that's okay?" Arthur was now extra glad Merlin was home, he was looking forward to Merlin's reaction of him walking around bare chested.

"Of course" Merlin said. Arthur turned to hide his smirk and make his way to the washer but before he could take two steps Merlin called him back. "Hey Arthur?"

"Yeah?" Arthur faced him again but his attention was immediately caught by Merlin's lips in-between his teeth. The next moment those lips were firmly attached to his taking Arthur by surprise. It took a moment for it to sink in that Merlin was kissing him and by that time Merlin was pulling away. Arthur couldn't have that, he quickly reached out and grabbed Merlin, pulling him in against his chest, and latching himself onto Merlin's lips.

Merlin's lips were full and surprisingly soft. It was almost as if Merlin's lips were made to fit his. Merlin pressed him harder, Arthur felt Merlin's hands slide up his chest leaving a trail of fire in their wake. While his own was locked around Merlin's waist. Merlin's hands moved to grab the back of Arthur's shirt. Arthur tilted his head to deepen the kiss making Merlin gasp into Arthur's mouth, Arthur took full advantage and dragged his tongue over Merlin's teeth and exploring every inch of Merlin's mouth before caressing Merlin's tongue with his own. Arthur cupped his hand around Merlin's face and threaded his fingers of his other hand through Merlin's hair and holding his head in place.

Merlin managed to press closer to Arthur even though he was sure there was no space between them. Arthur dropped a hand down to Merlin's hip and sneaked a thumb under Merlin's shirt to rub the soft skin over his hipbone. Arthur felt Merlin shudder in his arms, Arthur could quite happily stay like this forever, if only air wasn't needed. Merlin pulled back a little and they rested their foreheads together while gasping into each other's mouth as if they had both just ran a marathon.

Arthur stared at Merlin, noticing freckles on Merlin's nose for the first time. Merlin opened his eyes and looked in to his. "Well that was-" Arthur cut himself off unable to choose the right word, amazing, brilliant, fantastic, wonderful, surprising, unexpected, they all fit but not enough at the same time.

"Yeah" Merlin agreed quietly, with a soft loving smile mading Arthur's chest feel like it was about to explode.

The front door slammed making them both jump apart, still breathing deeply.

"Merlin?!" came Morgana's voice "Are you here?"

If Arthur could kill with his thoughts Morgana would be dead a hundred times over. Why must she always interrupt him? And Morgana wasn't even trying anymore, she had a natural talent for it.

"In here" Merlin squeaked, Arthur smirked still not taking his eyes from Merlin once. Merlin cleared his throat and tried again "In here" Merlin Called who was still looking Arthur.

Arthur remembered the truth spell and decided it was best to make his exit before Morgana came in and started asking questions "I better get this in the wash" Arthur said pointing to his top.

"Do you need a clean shirt?" Merlin asked as Morgana and another pale looking woman appeared.

"No it's fine I have another one in the van." Arthur left quickly, fighting the smirk when he noticed Merlin had red paint on his shirt, and wondered how long it would take for him to notice.

Arthur quickly ran to his van to get his shirt, there was no way he was going to walk around bare chested with Morgana about. He changed as quickly as he could he wanted to get back quickly so he could find out who the new woman was. Arthur arrived in mid-conversation. He hoped the Elders made a decision quickly he hated spying on them like this.

"Truth spell" He heard Morgana say "No one will remember anything after eight tonight" Arthur felt his chest deflate and sagged a little realising that he would have to pretend the kiss didn't happen either.

"You're telling me I finally tell Alvarr where to shove it and he won't even remember it?" Merlin shouted.

"Sorry Merlin." Morgana said quietly.

"I hate this truth spell" Merlin groaned.

"At least you know he is interested" he heard Morgana say as Merlin clearly realised the same thing about he kiss. "I have some good news." Morgana announced.

"I could use some good news" Merlin replied glumly.

"I found my innocent, this is Elena she works at Freya's place. I bumped into her before she was attacked by the demon" Elena was their innocent? That was good news.

"Are you okay? It looks like he came really close" Elena must have answered non-verbally as Arthur didn't hear any response.

"She might not have been if I hadn't found her when I did." Morgana said.

"You took him on by yourself?!" Merlin asked shocked.

"I didn't have much choice, I couldn't stand by and do nothing" Morgana said. That was odd he didn't sense any of Morgana's panic, he should have felt it, unless she didn't panic. He didn't see Morgana as the panicking type. Maybe she didn't.

"Still, that was dangerous Morgana! At least I'm free today now so I can help you." Merlin said.

"Having an active power will help us a lot." Morgana agreed.

"Wait. Does Elena know about us?" Merlin asked.

"Yes I filled her in on the way over. She saw the demon so I had to tell her something plus the truth spell kinda forced it out of me" Morgana said. Well at least the truth spell will make sure she doesn't remember anything, so Arthur will not have to use any memory dust, this time. "I think she is still in a bit of shock" Morgana added.

"Well that's understandable it's a lot to take in all at once" Merlin said. "Do you know who the demon is?" he asked.

"No. But according to Will there was another murder last night. A lab tech he had the same burn mark the first victim had. They found a button at the murder scene that they think is from the killer but they couldn't identify the metal it was made of, said it was something they had never seen before. The demon had a third eye that could disappear and was really gross" Morgana paused. "I'm going to go get the Book of Shadows we can go through it together and check for any three eyed demons."

Arthur didn't know of any three eyed demons either, he could go ask the Elders but he wouldn't be able to come back to the house, as it was starting to get on and there wouldn't be a reason for him to be around at that time, not to mention that The Charmed Ones would probably want him out the way while they demon hunt. He would have to remain on high alert all night and orb back at the slightest hint of trouble

"Okay I will keep an eye on Elena" Merlin agreed. Arthur heard footsteps but Morgana never appeared she must have left though the second door to the room. "Are you okay?" he heard Merlin ask Elena.

"I still can't believe all this is happening I mean demon's and witches? It's like something from a TV show" Elena's voice raised in pitch at that last part.

"Welcome to our lives" Merlin chuckled.

"And I still don't understand why anyone would want to kill me! I'm no one I'm just a sandwich girl!" Elena said.

Arthur heard some movement. "Everyone is something" Merlin said firmly "And don't worry we will get to the bottom of this, it's what we do" Arthur smiled to himself, if Merlin wasn't a Warlock he would have made a very good White-Lighter.

"Here we go" Morgana announced coming back into the conversation.

"I will go and get some tea and sandwiches see if we can't put some colour back into Elena's cheeks" Merlin said.

"Good idea Merlin besides this could take a while" Morgana agreed.

Arthur orbed out to go see The Elders, he didn't anyone would notice him missing while they were seeing to their innocent.

* * *

><p>Consulting with the Elders took all of five minutes. They had no idea who the demon with three eyes was. So Arthur sat in his van around the corner constantly searching his senses for any sign of trouble.<p>

It was a few hours before he felt anything, although it felt like days to Arthur, not knowing what was going on was torture. A few moments later he saw Merlin in his car race past him in a blur. Arthur quickly started up the van and followed ensuring that he kept some distance so he wouldn't be seen, although at the way Merlin was driving he probably didn't notice much of anything.

They raced across town before Merlin stopped in front of a tall building and jumped out of his car leaving his car door open. Arthur parked up across the street but with a clear line of sight through the glass doors of the building. Arthur could just make out Merlin bouncing around in the lobby before disappearing into the elevator.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching Arthur quickly orbed himself into the lobby to watch the numbers tick up above the elevator. The numbers stopped at fourteen and Arthur made his way to the stairwell, keeping all eyes, ears and his inner senses peeled for anything.

Arthur heard a commotion further up when he reached the tenth floor. Arthur ducked down on instinct and slowly creeped forward up another floor. Arthur could hear voices echoing down the stairwell.

Arthur heard a slow bored male voice which he took to be the demons "Your time has ran out Miss Emrys" he heard a thump and a gasp.

"Go to hell" Freya rasped out, Arthur leant over the railing and craned his head to look up the centre of the stairwell, he could just make out the demon pinning Freya to the wall attempting to strangle her.

"Been there, done that, now it's your turn" the demon replied. Arthur was about to rush up when heard Merlin charge in through the door on their level.

"Freya!" Merlin shouted and one of the figures froze. Arthur was grateful he hadn't moved any closer and was out of range otherwise he would have been frozen along with the demon.

"Need a hand?" Merlin asked the still struggling Freya. Merlin moved over to free Freya from the demon's grasp. She dropped to the floor and Merlin helped her up. Together they moved to the other side of the stairwell which improved Arthur's view. He noticed Merlin keep Freya away from the stairs, putting himself in-between Freya and the demon.

The demon moved further back and out of Arthur's view but without actually moving any limbs. Maybe this was Freya's power, some kind of telekinesis, he knew that Merlin's was freezing so this must be Freya's, he couldn't see anyone else in the stairwell.

"He is not after Elena he is after her baby." He heard Merlin say.

"I know" Freya said, still gasping for her breath back.

"What? How do you know?" Merlin's surprised voice echoed down to him.

"I used the truth spell against him" Freya admitted "He is from the future"

The future?! Arthur thought shocked. They had enough to deal with, with the present day demons never mind ones from the future too.

Merlin groaned "That's what Morgana said"

"The other victims and the baby make a vaccine against demons in the future so he came back to stop it" Freya explained. "Where is Morgana anyway?"

"At home protecting Elena, so what do we do with him now?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know" Freya said. They started to look around for something. "Oh I know" said Freya after a few moments who then started tugging at a piece of the railing on the stairwell banister, when it wouldn't budge she stepped back and the bar floated to her. Freya definitely has Telekinesis "Here whack him with this" Freya said taking the metal bar and pushed it into Merlin's hands.

"What? Why me?" Merlin asked.

"Because you're a man it's you job to do the nasty stuff" Freya said "I think it's safe to assume that his third eye is his weak spot"

"Can't you just move him somewhere?" Merlin asked weakly.

"Come on Merlin, don't be such a girl" Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Move him where? He is from the future Merlin. Come on, do it before he unfreezes" Freya said. Just as the demon unfroze and started coming at them. Merlin reacted immediately and shoved the metal bar into the demons forehead.

The demon screamed and tried to pull the bar out but it didn't budge, Merlin really is stronger than he looked. A red light appeared around the bar in the demon's head, giving everything on the stairwell an eerie red tint. The light got brighter and the demon screamed so loud it must have echoed all the way down to the bottom of the stairwell. Brighter and louder. "He's going to explode" Arthur heard Merlin shout above the screams just before the demon exploded. The force of the blast sent both Merlin and Freya backwards. Arthur saw Freya slam into the wall and slump back down to the floor.

Arthur's heart leapt to his throat as he watched Merlin topple down the stairs in slow motion, cracking his head on the stairs more than once as well as his back and finally coming to a rest on the next landing.

Arthur didn't even consider climbing the remaining floors and orbed straight to Merlin's side. Merlin had a gash on his forehead and blood was quickly pooling around his head. Merlin was still conscious and was struggling to focus his eyes on Arthur. Arthur knelt down beside him, he knew Merlin could see him but he didn't care, if Merlin asked questions later he would tell him truth, truth spell or no truth spell.

Arthur gave Merlin a soft smile and brushed his fringe off his face, Arthur bent down and gently kissed Merlin on his sweaty forehead letting his power wash through Merlin fixing every break and sealing every cut. Arthur panicked for a moment when he saw red on Merlin's shirt, thinking he had missed something, then realised it was the paint from earlier that Merlin still hadn't noticed. Once he was certain that Merlin was going to be okay and the blood had been cleaned away, Arthur moved over to Freya. She wasn't as badly injured as Merlin but still had a mild head injury. Freya would have been fine without any help but Arthur couldn't leave her there like that, so he healed her too. Freya started to stir as soon as he had finished, Arthur gave Merlin one last glance before orbing out.

* * *

><p>Arthur had every faith in his healing ability's, but he couldn't rest. Not until he saw Merlin awake and moving with his own two eyes. Arthur's heart was still pounding in his chest and wouldn't relax until he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Merlin was okay.<p>

Arthur didn't stop to listen at the doorway this time, the few words that he did hear were of a teasing nature so he felt confident he wasn't interrupting anything important.

Arthur's eyes instantly searched out Merlin when he entered the room.

"Arthur! How come your still here so late?" Merlin asked, jumping up from the coach. Arthur scanned Merlin up and down taking everything in. Merlin was still extremely pale as a result of the blood loss, but otherwise seemed fine.

It was then that Merlin's question sunk and quickly thought for an answer. "Er….I left my phone so I just popped back to get it. Are you alright Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Um…Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Merlin asked.

"You look a little pale, well paler than normal." Arthur laughed a little folding his arms and leaning on the door frame. Finally starting to relax knowing Merlin was safe.

Before Merlin could reply his mobile rang. "Wow, he doesn't waste any time does he?" Merlin said.

"Alvarr?" Morgana asked and Merlin nodded "I hope you are going to tell him where to stick it"

"You know what?" Merlin said picking up the phone "I just might do that" Merlin replied, as he answered the phone "Hello" Merlin was silent for a few moments "No" Merlin said, then moved the phone away from his ear. Arthur could hear the other voice shouting through the phone from his position at the doorway. After another moment or two Merlin brought the phone back to his ear "I'm sorry what I meant to say was find another dogs body because this one won't roll over any more. It was not nice knowing you Alvarr and in case you haven't already guessed I quit!" Merlin said and tossed the phone on the couch with a big grin that practically took over his face.

"Wow that felt even better second time round" Merlin laughed and Morgana jumped up and leapt on him.

"Well done Merlin" She shouted "Oh I wish I could have seen his face, I would have paid money to see his face." Merlin laughed and Arthur couldn't help but smile back at him seeing him so happy.

"Congratulation's Merlin!" Arthur said.

"Thank you" Merlin beamed "Who would have thought I would be this happy about not having a job anymore?" he laughed.

"This doesn't mean I'm out of a job too does it?" Arthur asked, suddenly worried they couldn't afford to have him around anymore.

"No, don't worry your money is safe and sound." Merlin laughed, misunderstanding the reason for Arthur's question.

Freya appeared beside Arthur looking very down and teary eyed "Freya?" Merlin asked, who gave a weak smile in response "Will?" Merlin asked, Freya shook her head clearly trying to keep her tears at bay. Arthur assumed that this Will hadn't reacted the way Freya wanted him too. It was Will's loss as far he was concerned and was a good thing he wouldn't remember anything.

Morgana came over and hugged Freya "Come on I will make you a cuppa and you can fill me in" Morgana said pulling Freya towards the kitchen "Let's leave the boys to it."

"Is she okay?" Arthur asked, a little concerned for Freya.

"Not really, but she will be" Merlin said sadly. Arthur felt like he was intruding on a family moment.

"Well I guess I best be off then, I will see you later Merlin." Arthur said, and left the room.

"Arthur wait!" Merlin called, and followed him to the front door.

"Yeah?" Arthur asked. Was Merlin going to ask him about being in the stairwell? Arthur had already decided he was going to tell Merlin the truth if he asked, all Arthur's confidence from earlier had vanished and was getting worried about how Merlin was going to react.

"I was wondering…." Merlin hesitated. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime?" Merlin asked quietly looking at his feet. That was not the question Arthur was expecting, maybe Merlin didn't remember or put it down to an injury induced hallucination. Merlin did hit his head very hard after all. "I mean you don't have too, it's just that I like you and I thought it might be nice" Merlin added when Arthur didn't respond straight away.

Arthur reached over hooking his finger under Merlin's chin and gently lifting his head so that he could look Merlin in the eye. Arthur leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Merlin's before pressing harder and sucked Merlin's bottom lip into his mouth. The kiss was softer, sweeter and slower but still contained all the passion they had in their first kiss. They pulled apart a moment later "Is that a yes?" Merlin asked breathlessly.

Arthur rolled his eyes "Of course it's a yes, honestly _Mer_lin!" Arthur smirked at him when Merlin shivered "What took you so long?"

"What?...Me?...You prat! You could have asked me at any time too you know?"

Arthur shook his head "No I really couldn't, but I am very glad you did" Before Merlin could reply Arthur kissed him again, and wrapped his arms around him as he backed him up against the door. Arthur threaded his hand through Merlin's hair loving the feel of his hair in-between his fingers. Scraping his nails on the back of Merlin's neck lightly Arthur felt Merlin's body shiver against his. Arthur felt Merlin tugging at him to pull him closer and Arthur was more the happy to oblige, and deepened the kiss. Tracing the tip of his tongue along the seam of Merlin's lips, asking for entrance, Merlin didn't hesitate to open for him and Arthur's tongue was brushing against Merlin's. Arthur reluctantly pulled away leaving them both panting for air, "Pick you up tomorrow at eight?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded "Count on it" Merlin whispered hoarsely.

Arthur pulled away completely feeling cold without Merlin's body heat. Arthur winked at Merlin as he left and called back "See you tomorrow Merlin" Arthur felt Merlin's eyes on him until he was out of sight then Arthur orbed away.


End file.
